Don't Just Dream
by the insane one
Summary: 02 has not happened. The digimon of the digital world have all dissapeared. The digidestined must now fight the evils of the digital world. But who is the true enemy? Dedicated to logan


Don't Just Dream

Shounen-ai and Shoujo-ai included. Flame if you want to, you're just giving me more reviews. Basically, we start the story just after something has happened…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon if I did it would be so much more Taiora and Kensuke then already… plus there'd be more BWG.

The eight digidestined have been drafted to save the digital world again from evil digimons, and all the other digimon in the digital world have just gone. There's no explanation as to why, they just did, so our heroes don't have their partners to help them fight. They were fighting an evil digimon when he unleashed his ultimate attack on them, and they got split up, don't ask how. Nothing in the digital world has to make sense. At the moment, some have decided to look for the others, and some have decided to wait around for a bit. Will include my three favorite characters mainly (look at my profile) and Ken.

The trees swayed gently in the wind. The sun shone down like a giant beacon of hope. Everything seemed perfect except for one thing…

Her brother. Where was he? She could distinctly remember him trying to protect them all, ordering his friend and rival to take them to safety. There was an argument involved, she was sure of it. Then it came, the great wave of darkness came bearing down on them all, each refusing to leave for their own reasons. She remembered walking up to him. He had seemed so far away… he was so close, but each step seemed to take a year… she had taken his hand and told him not to be scared… his hand was trembling, and he kept telling her to run, far away from there, but she wouldn't. She told him she wasn't scared anymore, so he shouldn't be… he kept trying to force her away, but half-heartedly, knowing that his attempts were futile. He had stopped, and gripped her hand more. He wasn't scared anymore… she could feel it in her bones, his overwhelming sense of calmness as destiny seemed to descend upon them in the form of a shroud of evil… and in that one moment where they were sure death was upon them, their hearts were set free… and in turn they were catapulted across the digital world by some great force they already knew as fate… it was not their time to go, they still had a world to save… but deep down inside, she knew she had almost wanted it to take her life…

To be set free of the burden of saving the world… they were ill-equipped to do the job and she knew it. She was sure – check that – she hoped that the others felt the same way somewhere, for whatever reason…

She lay on the ground, staring straight up into the fluffy clouds, and realized something. If those harmless fluffy clouds could turn into a savage storm, why couldn't they? They were ill-equipped now… but with time, they could become stronger… harmless clouds floating about the digital world, slowly becoming the storm that would save it…

She wanted it so bad… to become the hurricane that would strike without warning on all the evils of this world… they wouldn't be ready for this… she would make sure of it… but boy would they get a surprise… she smirked slightly at the thought of fighting a mega digimon, and the look on their face as they realized they had been overpowered… and by mere children…

She couldn't think of that now… right now she had to find her brother…

"Taichi…" she whispered, and the winds suddenly changed direction…

The winds tugged against him as he struggled up the mountain. He tried to remember what had happened, reminded only by the throbbing pain he felt in his chest, and the gashes stretching over his arm. He knew there was someone evil there… it had attacked them, they weren't ready, it was going to destroy them all… he had tried to protect them, he knew that much… but trying doesn't earn you anything in reality… he felt useless… as their leader they should have listened to what he said… but they refused, they stayed right by his side to what he thought would be the end…

The darkness was closing in on him, feeding from his darkened thoughts… he had failed them… failed them all… his friends, his own sister… he hadn't saved them… he felt the darkness seeping in and laughed slightly… it wasn't happy in any way… more like the realization that this darkness wasn't prepared for him… he wouldn't fight it… he didn't need to… the pain lessened, dwarfed by his sudden lack of self-doubt… he had failed them once, and he would not fail them again… he would find them, watch over them, remain in the solitary post cast to him as the leader… the darkness shattered like fragile glass against the will power of Yagami Taichi, and the bright sun shone down on him… his eyes flared up in a strange mid-point of darkness and light… it was not cold, nor could it be described as warm… it was simply comforting to any onlooker on his side, but deadly threatening to those who opposed him… it was well known throughout this world that to oppose the destined was to face the wrath of the Yagami youth… and there would be no mercy on those who would so much as lay a finger on any member of the team, so he was well feared, even without a partner to help him… those who knew best knew to stay out of his way…

He had to find them… not so much for their sakes as it was for his… he had to prove himself worthy of the title of 'leader'… he would not fail them again… not ever…

He wanted to say something… something foreboding to all the evils of this world… to warn them of what was coming…

"Know thy enemy…"

He was sure that he meant it to them… but deep down inside he knew he was warning himself of something… was one of them about to turn on them? The cryptic warning of premonition creeped up on him again.

"…for he may be among you…"

A young man awoke, confused as to where he was. He could sense feelings from people, people far away… trying to distinguish person from person desperately… who he could trust… who he couldn't… who to rely on for what… and where to go first…

He could feel surges of pure strength, someone who was trustworthy… he had found it hard to trust people, but the feeling he got from this person was beyond that… erased of self doubt, any sense to betray lost in this strange loyalty to others… the young man felt he could trust whoever it was… the next, a bright feeling, that of hope for the future and an undying loyalty to those close… another, an incredulous feeling of happiness, someone easygoing and kind… people like this are so hard to find… someone else, with an undying thirst for knowledge… someone to rely on, who felt they were much needed to keep a 'team' from tearing each other to shreds… someone very caring, perhaps a little too much… and the closest and easiest to sense was a wave of pure undying light… the light of innocence… but finally… an evil feeling, a feeling of immense hatred, but he could tell it was not something recently acquired… something strange, like some kind of ancient rivalry… the evil was pushing him away, and he didn't argue…

He simply headed in the direction of the overwhelming light, which was so close by…

A/N: How was that for a first chapter folks? And who did I just introduce and re-introduce? I don't mind if you don't review, but it would be nice to know who is reading this please. Tell me it sucks, tell me it rocks, flame me, I just want to know what you think!


End file.
